


Born to love you

by BigLeoSis



Series: Kylux Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Hux, Alpha!Phasma, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Rey, Bonding, Fluff, Hate to Love, Hux' name is Ethan, Lawyer Hux, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega!Ben, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoga trainer Ben, bit OOC, heat - Freeform, modern AU - no powers, they live in new york, worst marriage proposal ever
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Born to love you

**Born to love you**

Hux lief panisch durch die Korridore.  
Rey hatte Phasma angerufen, die ihn dann aus dem Gerichtssaal geholt hatte. Man hatte Ben mit Wehen ins Krankenhaus gebracht.  
Und er würde jetzt eine saftige Strafe zahlen, weil er dem Gerichtssaal ohne Erlaubnis fern geblieben war. Aber das war Hux egal. Er wollte in dieser Stunde bei Ben sein. Sie hatten die letzten neun Monate dazu genutzt einander kennen zu lernen und sich ein gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen, um ihrem Baby eine gute Zukunft bieten zu können.

Hux bog um eine weitere Ecke und erblickte Rey, die vor einem Zimmer wartete. Der Blick der Brünetten hob sich, als sie seine Schritte hörte und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
Rey war eine kleine zierliche Beta, mit einem seltsamen Sinn für Humor und einem nicht ganz zu definierenden Kleidungsstil. Und sie war Bens Cousine und die einzige Familie, die er in der Stadt hatte.  
Hux konnte sie auf und ab hibbeln sehen und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen, seine Hände auf die Knie gestützt und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Er war echt ein wenig aus dem Training. Er sollte vielleicht doch einmal wieder mit Phasma ins Studio gehen.

„Ist … ist Ben in Ordnung?“

Rey nickte. „Er ist ganz er selbst. Grummelig, angepisst und jetzt sollte er unter Drogen stehen. Sie bereiten ihn auf den Kaiserschnitt vor. Er freut sich bestimmt, dich zu sehen.“

Hux atmete tief durch, ehe er sich aufrichtete. Er hatte einen kleinen miesen Trick anwenden müssen, damit sie ihn überhaupt zu Ben hochgelassen hatten. Aber das war es wert.

„Los, worauf wartest du?“ fragte Rey und deutete auf die Tür. „Ich werde hier auf Leia und Han warten. Sie sind auf dem Weg.“

Bens Eltern. Sie hatten sich so über die Nachricht gefreut, dass ihr Sohn ein Baby erwartete und sie hatten auch Hux liebevoll in die Familie aufgenommen. Er selbst hatte keine mehr, außer Phasma. Sie war für ihn wie die große Schwester, die er nie gehabt hatte.  
Hux klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie dann leise.  
Er betrat ein großes helles Zimmer mit rosa Wänden und einem großen Bett in der Mitte. Es standen einige Maschinen im Raum und ein paar Schwestern wuselten aufgeregt hin und her, ohne ihn zu bemerken.  
Hux schloss die Tür und ging dann langsam zum Bett, auf welchem Ben lag. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht. Seine liebste Position in den letzten Wochen und seine Beine ein wenig angewinkelt. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine schwarzen Locken klebten ein wenig an seiner verschwitzten Stirn.  
Doch als Hux sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett setzte, öffneten sich Bens dunkle Augen.

„Hey,“ sagte Hux leise und streckte seine Hand nach Bens aus. Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete eine Faust und Hux's Finger glitten mit Leichtigkeit dazwischen. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

Ben wirkte müde und abgekämpft. Dennoch zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Soweit in Ordnung. Ich wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde.“ Ben schloss für einen kleinen Moment die Augen. „Aber es ist schön, dass du hier bist.“

Jemand räusperte sich hinter Hux und er wandte sich um. Eine der Schwestern stand mit verschränkten Armen und herausfordernden Blick hinter ihm.

„Und sie sind?“

„Hux … Ethan Hux. Ich bin der Vater und Bens Freund.“

„U-hu,“ kam es skeptisch von ihr. „Und sie sind aus welchem Grund hier?“

„Ich wollte ihn bei mir haben,“ meinte Ben leise. „Und jetzt verschwinden sie!“

„BEN!“ kam es entsetzt von Hux, doch die Schwester lachte nur.

„So ist er schon, seit er eingeliefert wurde. Sie haben sich da einen ganz schön borstigen Omega ausgesucht als Freund.“

Ben knurrte leise und mit einem letzten belustigten Blick verschwand die Schwester wieder.

„Du solltest netter zu den Menschen sein, die versuchen dir zu helfen,“ tadelte Hux Ben, der nur wieder mit den Schultern zuckte. „Geht's dir wirklich gut?“

„Es geht mir bestens!“ bestätigte Ben und drehte sich ein wenig mehr auf die Seite. „Aber hättest du die Güte mir zu erklären, wie sie dich überhaupt durchgelassen haben zu mir?“

Hux blinzelte. Er war es gewöhnt, dass Ben das sagte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Aber die Drogen schienen sein Mundwerk noch ein wenig loser zu machen, als sonst.  
Als nichts von ihm kam, wanderte eine von Bens Augenbrauen nach oben. Hux blinzelte erneut.

„Ich … ich hab ihnen gesagt, wir wären verheiratet.“

Auf Bens Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln und er drückte Hux's Hand. „Ja … das würde dir gefallen.“

Hux's Antwort überraschte wohl sie beide. „Ja. Ja, dass würde es wirklich.“

Bens Augen wurden groß und füllten sich augenblicklich mit Tränen, als er Hux's Worte realisierte. Sie hatten noch nie darüber gesprochen und die Lüge war vorhin so leicht über Hux's Lippen gekommen. Es hatte sich einfach richtig angefühlt.  
Und jetzt hatte er Ben den schlechtesten Heiratsantrag in der kompletten Weltgeschichte gemacht.  
Bens Hand schloss sich in einer brechenden Umklammerung um seine Finger und Hux's Augen wurden groß.  
Eines der Geräte begann frenetisch zu piepen und die Schwestern sahen sich die Daten auf dem Gerät an.

„Wir müssen Ben nun in den OP bringen, Mr. Hux.“

Hux's merkte wie er blass wurde. Sie hatten sich die letzten neun Monate auf diesen Augenblick vorbereitet, aber trotzdem hatte er jetzt keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, was von ihm verlangt wurde.  
Ben führte seine Hand an seinen Mund und küsste ihn sanft.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ethan. Ich schaff das schon. Und wenn ich wieder bei klarem Verstand bin, reden wir nochmal über den Antrag.“

Ben schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, als die Schwestern die Geräte abkabelten und ihn dann aus dem Zimmer brachten. Hux stand ein wenig verloren in dem nun leeren Raum und starrte auf die offene Tür.  
Reys Kopf erschien in der Tür und sie kam mit langsamen Schritten und hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen auf Hux zu.

„Was hast du angestellt? Das dämliche Grinsen in Bens Gesicht kann nicht nur an den Mitteln gelegen haben.“

„Ich … ich hab Ben gefragt, ob er mich heiraten will. Ich glaube er hat 'ja' gesagt.“

Reys braune Augen weiteten sich vor Freude und so schnell konnte Hux gar nicht schauen, hing die quirlige Beta an seinem Hals und drückte ihn fest.

„Das ist ja großartig!! Wer hätte das nach eurem ersten Treffen gedacht!“

Da hatte Rey recht. Sie hatten sich nach ihrem ersten Treffen in einem Club in den Haaren gelegen und jeder hatte den Anderen wegen seiner Existenz verflucht. Doch nach ein paar Treffen und einem ersten Date hatten sie gemerkt, dass da doch mehr zwischen ihnen war.  
Sie teilten die Liebe für Bücher, Musik und schlechtes Essen. Fast Food stand bei Ben ganz oben auf der Speisekarte, doch als Yoga-Trainer konnte er sich das leisten und war nicht so wie die typischen Omegas, die Hux bis dahin kennengelernt hatte. Er wusste sich zu verteidigen.  
Und er hatte ein unglaublich explosives Temperament. Doch das hatte ihn irgendwie sympathisch gemacht.  
Er hatte Hux nach seiner Arbeit gefragt, hatte sich für die Fälle interessiert, hatte sogar ein paar Ideen eingeworfen und hatte ihm ein paar Übungen zur Entspannung gezeigt. Hux hatte von Anfang an gemocht, wie geschmeidig Bens Bewegungen wirkten.  
Und dann war vor etwa neun Monaten dieser verhängnisvolle Anruf mitten in der Nacht gekommen.

**=*=**

_Als Ben in der Nacht aufwachte, war es als ob sein ganzer Körper unter Feuer stehen würde. Er hatte seine Decke schon weggestoßen und lag nur noch in seinen Shorts im Bett. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als ob er Sandpapier verschluckt hatte und er wimmerte leise, als er die Feuchtigkeit in seiner Shorts bemerkte._  
Es war zu früh … viel zu früh …  
Und Rey war gestern Abend weggegangen. Er konnte sie also nicht anrufen, damit sie bei ihm war, während diese verdammten Hormone ihn zu einem sexgesteuerten Etwas machten. Reys Anwesenheit hatte zumindest eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, sodass er kein Alpha brauchte, dass ihn durch die Matratze vögelte.  
Er hasste es, auf diese Bestien angewiesen zu sein … zumindest die, die er bis jetzt gehabt hatte, waren so gewesen. Sie hofften auf einen schnellen Fick und ließen Ben dann allein zurück. 

_Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy, dass auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schnappte es sich. Der Bildschirm erwachte mit einem strahlenden blau zum leben und Ben stöhnte leise bei der Helligkeit._  
Er rief seine Kontakte auf und scrollte durch.  
Dameron, Poe; Dameron, Finn; Hux, Ethan; Organa, Leia; Phasma, Madeline; Skywalker, Luke; Skywalker, Rey; Solo, Han …  
Die Einzigen, bei denen er sich wirklich anzurufen traute und wusste das er keine Schwierigkeiten bekam waren Rey und seine Mutter. Aber Rey hatte er schon ausgeschlossen und seine Mutter lebte drei Stunden weit weg.  
Er scrollte die Liste nach oben und blieb bei Hux, Ethan hängen. Bens Hirn lief auf Sparflamme und er überlegte nicht lange, drückte den Anruf-Button. 

_Es läutete zwei Mal und Ben fragte sich mit einem Mal was er da überhaupt machte. Warum rief er Ethan an, den er erst seit ein paar Wochen kannte. Der ihn aber mit Respekt behandelte und mit dem er sich so gut unterhalten konnte und der ihn nicht dafür verurteilte, dass er Yoga-Lehrer war und auf Comics stand. Bei dem Ben sich verstanden fühlte und aufgehoben.  
Aber es war eine dumme Idee bei ihm anzurufen und Ben fasste gerade wieder den Mut aufzulegen, als der Freiton aufhörte und sich eine tiefe Stimme meldete, die ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ._

_„Hux?“ meldete sich Ethan und Ben wimmerte leise. „Hallo? … Ben? Ich weiß das du es bist.“_

_Ben wand sich in seinem Bett und verzog die Augen, als seine Shorts noch ein wenig feuchter wurden. „Es tut mir Leid Ethan,“ kam es heiser von ihm. „Ich hätte dich nicht anrufen sollen.“_

_„Warum nicht? Es ist doch erst … ein Uhr morgens. Da kann man gern Telefonate mit Menschen führen, ich muss ja nur in ein paar Stunden aufstehen.“_

_Ben verzog sein Gesicht. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Ethan am nächsten Tag vermutlich in die Arbeit musste._

_„Es tut mir Leid!“ kam es erneut über seine Lippen. „Ich … ich lege jetzt auf.“_

_„NEIN!“ rief Ethan und Ben hielt sein Telefon weiter ans Ohr. „Es hat einen Grund warum du angerufen hast. Was ist los Ben?“ Ethans Stimme war wie von der Sonne gewärmter Samt und stellte Dinge mit Ben an, die er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte._

_„Ich … ich … wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange … und … eigentlich rufe ich immer Rey an, aber sie ist ausgegangen mit Poe und Finn … und ich wollte sie nicht stören. Und meine Mum kann ich auch nicht anrufen, weil sie so weit weg wohnt … es tut mir Leid Ethan … aber ich … ich habe meine Heat … und ich habe das Gefühl zu verbrennen! Mein ganzer Körper ist heiß und mein Hals … Sandpapier … ich habe das Gefühl Sandpapier verschluckt zu haben … und ich bin so … ich brauche jemanden, der mir hilft das durchzustehen ...“_

_Ben wusste, dass er Schwachsinn redete. Und das das alles Dinge waren, die Ethan mit Sicherheit nicht interessierten. Und er schämte sich, weil er wusste, was seine Heat mit ihm machte und er dennoch Ethan angerufen hatte, der nun vollkommen von ihm angewidert sein musste._

_„Bist du allein Ben?“ Ben bildete sich ein, Besorgnis in Ethans Stimme zu hören._

_„Ja,“ wimmerte er._

_Ben konnte Rascheln hören, vermutlich weil Ethan sich gerade im Bett aufsetzte und sich überlegte, wie er am Besten mit ihm Schluss machen konnte. Der Gedanke entlockte ihm ein Schluchzen._

_„Ben … hey Ben … alles ist gut. Ich … ich zieh mich jetzt an und bin in zwanzig Minuten bei dir okay? Hörst du mir zu Ben? Ich komme!“_

_„Nein … nein das musst du nicht. Es tut mir Leid Ethan … ich hätte dich nicht …“_

_„Es ist okay Ben! Du musst jetzt nur das tun, was ich dir sage und dann bin ich auch gleich da, ja?“_

_„Hmmm,“ summte Ben bestätigend._

_„Okay, wenn ich jetzt dann auflege wirst du aufstehen und eine lauwarme Dusche nehmen, dass wird dich ein wenig abkühlen und trink etwas Ben! Hast du verstanden?“_

_„Ja,“ flüsterte Ben._

_„Gut, dann lege ich jetzt auf und bin gleich bei dir. Bis gleich Ben.“_

_„Bis gleich …“_

_**~*~** _

_Es waren die längsten zwanzig Minuten seines Lebens._  
Ben brauchte eine Weile bis er aus dem Bett kam und das Gefühl ignorieren konnte, wie sich die Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Beinen ausbreitete. Er verzog angewidert die Nase und tapste in sein Bad. Er hatte Ethan versprochen, das zu tun, was er ihm gesagt hatte und Ben wollte brav sein.  
Er ließ das lauwarme Wasser über seinen Körper laufen, merkte, wie die Hitze ein wenig abflaute und er wieder klarer im Kopf wurde.  
Ben zog sich eine frische Shorts an, als er fertig abgetrocknet war und schaffte es sogar eines seiner Tanktops überzuziehen. Wobei ihm einfiel, dass er seine Kurse für die nächsten Tage absagen musste. Aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage dazu … und Poe würde es schon verstehen, wenn er morgen … später nicht kam. Oder er war angepisst, aber das war ihm egal, wenn er ehrlich war. 

_Ben schlurfte zum Kühlschrank, was ihm wie eine unlösbare Aufgabe vorkam. Seit wann war der Weg vom Bad in die Küche so weit? Aber die kühle Luft, die ihm entgegenschlug, als er endlich die Tür öffnete war ein willkommenes Geschenk und auch die kalte Wasserflasche zwischen seinen Fingern.  
Mit Müh und Not schaffte Ben es, den Deckel zu öffnen und einen Schluck zu trinken._

_Ben hatte keinerlei Gefühl für Zeit und Raum und erschrak, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Verwirrt drehte er sich um und starrte das weiße Holz an, als ob es die Person dahinter freiwillig freigeben würde._  
Ein weiteres Klopfen zeigte Ben dann, dass es wohl eher nicht so war und er schleppte sich zur Tür, öffnete diese mit letzter Kraft und wurde von einem unglaublichen Geruch umschlossen. Seine Atem ging schneller und Ben spürte wie ein bisschen mehr Flüssigkeit seinen Oberschenkel nach unten lief.  
Seine Finger krallten sich so sehr in den Türknauf, dass er zu Bersten drohte, ehe sich eine warme Hand um sein Gelenk legte und es vorsichtig löste. Ben folgte dem Lauf des Armes und sah sich schließlich mit Ethan konfrontiert.  
Die roten Haare des Älteren wirkten flauschig, nicht so stark zurückgegelt wie normal und seine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet, seine Pupillen geweitet. Seine Augen wirkten so unglaublich grün … und seine Lippen … Gott seine Lippen! 

_„Hallo Ben.“_

_Bens Knie gaben nach und nur der starke Griff von Ethan um seinen Oberarm bewahrte ihn vor einem Sturz._  
Ethan zog ihn hoch und führte ihn wieder zurück in die Wohnung, schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Die Stelle an der Ethan ihn berührte sandte unglaubliche Wellen durch seinen Körper und Ben wollte mit einem Mal nichts mehr, als ihn. Sein ganzes Sein schrie danach und verlangte, dass dieser unglaubliche Mann ihn liebte und ihn auseinander nahm, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben oder unten war.  
In Bens Kehle bildete sich ein kleines Geräusch, dass er nicht kannte. Doch es resultierte in einem Knurren von Ethan und das war alles, was Ben hören wollte. 

_„Geh in dein Schlafzimmer, ich bin gleich bei dir.“ Ethan ließ seine Hand über Bens Arm gleiten, ehe er den Jüngeren bestimmt in die Richtung schickte._

_Bens Beine bewegten sich wie von allein, als ob er schweben würde und er wusste nicht mehr, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war, wohin sein Oberteil verschwunden war. Er konnte nur den Geruch von Ethan wahrnehmen, der sich langsam in seiner Wohnung ausbreitete, der seine Gedanken einlullte und alle Sorgen von ihm nahm.  
Ethan kam einige Zeit später. Seine Arme waren beladen mit Wasserflaschen und Obst, die er nun auf den Nachttisch stellte. Anschließend ging er zur Tür und schloss sie leise hinter sich._

_Als er sich wieder zu Ben umdrehte, sah er den hungrigen Ausdruck in Ethans Augen, aber auch etwas anderes, dass er jetzt nicht deuten wollte. Ethan blieb vor seinem Bett stehen und sah auf Ben._

_„Es gibt jetzt zwei Optionen, wie wir das Ganze hier zusammen durchstehen. Ich kann dich halten Ben und mit dir kuscheln, dich küssen und dir ein wohlig warmes Gefühl geben. Aber wenn dir das nicht reicht, dann werden wir die nächsten Tage so viel Sex haben, wie noch nie zuvor in deinem Leben. Was möchtest du Ben?“_

_Bens Wangen hatten sich bei Ethans Worten rot gefärbt und sein Atem ging noch schneller als zuvor. „Sex … bitte ich muss dich spüren Ethan!!“_

_Bens Hände krallten sich in das Laken unter sich und er beobachtete, wie Ethan sich nun sein Tanktop über den Kopf zog und es einfach auf den Boden warf. Ben verfolgte jede Bewegung des Anderen und als dieser schließlich über ihm war, ließ er seinen Atem langsam entweichen._  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt gehabt, dass er diesen angehalten hatte.  
Ethan beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Ben konnte es nicht verhindern, hob seine Hände und ließ sie in das dichte rote Haar gleiten, brachte es noch mehr durcheinander, als es schon war.  
Der Rothaarige war so sanft zu ihm, erforschte Bens brennenden Körper mit seinen Lippen und setzte ihn noch mehr unter Feuer, schürte seine Gefühle für Ethan. Ben war so fertig und ein lautes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, als Ethan ihm seine Shorts auszog. Allein die Küsse hatten Ben schon an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht und er wollte mehr … so viel mehr! 

_Ethan schien sein Bedürfnis zu spüren und drehte Ben langsam auf die Seite. Erst wollte der Jüngere das nicht wirklich, doch nach ein paar sanften Küssen hinter seinem Ohr war Ben wie Wachs in Ethans Händen._  
Der Ältere legte sich hinter Ben, presste seinen Körper fest an den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Hände hielten Ben, glitten über dessen Oberkörper und Ethan schob Bens oberes Bein ein wenig nach vorn.  
Ein Wimmern kam über Bens Lippen, als Ethan sein hartes Glied zwischen seine Schenkel gleiten ließ. Das natürliche Gleitmittel machte es Ethan leicht, sich gegen Ben zu bewegen, ohne in ihn einzudringen. Es ging hier um seine Gefühle, fiel Ben plötzlich auf, nicht um Ethans Verlangen, seine Lust … sondern nur um Ben … um ihn! 

_Ben drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und Ethan kam ihm in einem weiteren Kuss entgegen, brachte Ben zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht zu seinem Höhepunkt. Er zitterte in den Armen des Rotschopfs, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, während dieses Hochgefühl langsam in ihm abebbte.  
Ethan hatte seine Nase in Bens Haare gegraben, ließ seine Hände weiter über Bens Körper gleiten, als dieser sich erholte._

_Ben fühlte sich ein wenig besser, aber er brannte innerlich noch immer. Er wusste, was das Ganze zum erlöschen bringen konnte. Er nahm Ethans Hand und führte sie ans seine Lippen, küsste jede Fingerspitze, ehe er den Zeige- und den Mittelfinger zwischen seine Lippen gleiten ließ und sanft daran saugte, sie mit seiner Zunge umspielte und Ethan ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte._  
Ben ließ die Finger wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, hielt sie aber noch immer fest, als er Ethans Hand zwischen seine Beine führte und leicht über seinen Eingang gleiten ließ. Ethan stöhnte, als er fühlen konnte, wie feucht Ben schon war.  
Ethan knabberte leicht an Bens Ohr und ließ die beiden Finger in den Jüngeren gleiten, der laut aufstöhnte. 

_DAS … genau DAS wollte er haben._

_Ben presste sich Ethans Fingern entgegen. Er wollte ihn spüren, wollte ihn endlich in sich haben!_

_„Ethan,“ presste Ben zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und der Andere küsste Bens Nacken._

_„Was ist?“_

_„Ich will dich … ich will dich in mir spüren … jetzt!“_

_Ethan stoppte in seinen Bewegungen und ein leiser frustrierter Schrei kam über Bens Lippen. „Ich habe nichts hier … Keine Kondome. Ben wir können das nicht ohne Schutz tun.“_

_Ben vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen, presste seine Hüften fester auf Ethans Finger in ihm. „Bitte!“ flehte er. „Es … es ist mir egal Ethan … bitte ich will dich spüren … ich brauche dich!“_

_Ethan atmete tief ein. „Ich weiß Ben, ich weiß. Ssshh …“_

_Der Ältere schien noch einen Moment mit sich zu Hadern, ehe er seine Finger langsam aus Ben gleiten ließ. Ben wimmerte leise und Ethan küsste ihn wieder auf den Nacken. Ethan rollte sich auf den Rücken und Ben quittierte das mit einem lauten Murren._

_„Komm schon Ben,“ forderte Ethan ihn sanft auf und Ben drehte sich, erkannte was Ethan von ihm wollte._

_Ein wenig wacklig drückte er sich hoch, ließ ein Bein über Ethans Hüfte gleiten, bis er in seinem Schoß saß. Ethans Hände festigten sich um Bens Hüfte, der seinen Hintern ein wenig über das harte Glied gleiten ließ. Ethan schloss genießend die Augen, während er langsam in den Schwarzhaarigen eindrang._  
Bens Finger krallten sich in Ethans Arme, die ihm noch immer Halt gaben und er bewegte sich Ethan entgegen, wollte ihn so tief wie möglich in sich spüren.  
Die ersten Bewegungen waren zaghaft, Ben wollte sich an dieses Gefühl erst gewöhnen. Er beugte sich nach unten und küsste Ethan leidenschaftlich, der einen Arm um Bens Schultern legte und seine Hand in das dichte schwarze Haar grub. 

_Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, das klatschen von nackter Haut auf nackte Haut erfüllte das Zimmer, neben den leisen Geräuschen, dem Wimmern, dem Stöhnen, die Bens Lippen verließen und von Ethan aufgenommen wurden.  
Ben hätte sich in Ethans Augen verlieren können. Sie wurden nur schwach von seiner Nachttischlampe beschienen, aber sie funkelten in so vielen verschiedenen Facetten von grün. Saphir, durchzogen von einigen Stellen Gold oder kurz bevor er Ben küsste, hätte man auch meinen können, dass sie blau waren._

_Ethans Arm löste sich von Ben, versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben. Doch das wollte Ben auf keinen Fall. Er wollte Ethan mit allem spüren, auch während seines Höhepunktes.  
Ein leises 'Fuck' kam über die Lippen des Rothaarigen, als er ein letztes Mal in Ben stieß und seine Finger in die weiche Haut seiner Hüften grub, während sein Höhepunkt über ihn hinwegrollte. Ben küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und Ethan spürte, wie sein Knoten begann anzuschwellen._

_„Ben … Ben, wir können das nicht machen,“ flüsterte er heiser, noch immer auf dem Hoch schwebend, dass ihm der Schwarzhaarige gerade beschert hatte._

_„Ich will es Ethan … bitte … bitte.“_

_Ben küsste Ethan zwischen jedem 'bitte' federleicht und er spürte, wie Ethans Überzeugung langsam bröckelte, als sein Knoten immer stärker anschwoll und sie aneinander band. Ben kam ein weiteres Mal, als Ethan ihn hungrig küsste._  
Ben hatte das noch nie von einem Alpha machen lassen und er hatte das Gefühl, er würde gleich platzen, es würde ihn zerreißen, während Ethan immer wieder in ihm kam. Der Rothaarige dirigierte Ben nach unten, sodass ihre Oberkörper flach aufeinander lagen und küsste immer wieder die Stirn des Jüngeren.  
Ben fühlte sich ausgelaugt, fühlte sich müde und schloss die Augen. 

_**~*~** _

_Ben wurde wach, als ihn jemand vorsichtig sauber machte und sanfte Küsse auf seiner Schulter verteilte. Er blieb auf dem Bauch liegen und drehte seinen Kopf erst, als sich ein warmer Körper neben ihn ins Bett legte.  
Ethan hatte seine Lampe ausgemacht, doch es schienen bereits die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne durch das Fenster. Ben robbte noch ein wenig näher an Ethan heran, der ihn sanft in seinen Arm schloss._

_„Guten Morgen,“ flüsterte Ben leise gegen Ethans Lippen._

_„Guten Morgen,“ antwortete Ethan mit einem sanften Lächeln._

**=*=**

Knappe fünf Wochen später hatte er erneut einen panischen Anruf von Ben bekommen und hatte von ihm erfahren, dass er schwanger war.  
Hux hatte im ersten Moment ein wenig den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Er mochte Ben, hatte ihn sogar ziemlich gern … aber er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit für ein Kind. Er war gerade mal 29, Ben vier Jahre jünger als er, sie waren doch noch viel zu jung für ein Baby. Und Ben teilte diesbezüglich seine Zweifel, doch je mehr sie darüber gesprochen hatten, war für sie Beide klar geworden, dass eine Abtreibung keine Option war.

Drei Wochen nach der überraschenden Nachricht war Ben bei ihm eingezogen und sie hatten am Anfang wirklich ihre Differenzen gehabt und sie hatten auch mehr als nur einen Streit gehabt, bis sie gelernt hatten, dass sie Beide in dieser Situation Kompromisse schließen mussten.  
Es hatte bis jetzt geklappt und sie waren immer enger zusammen gewachsen. Ben hatte Ethan sogar erlaubt ihn zu markieren, ihn als sein Eigen zu kennzeichnen, damit kein anderer Alpha, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Und jetzt saß er vor dem OP im Krankenhaus und wartete darauf, dass man ihm endlich Nachrichten brachte, wie es Ben und seinem Baby ging. Rey schlief an seiner Seite, hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel abgelegt und sich mit ihrem Mantel zugedeckt.  
Aber an Schlaf konnte Hux im Moment kein Stück denken. Was wenn mit Ben etwas passierte, oder wenn mit dem Baby etwas nicht in Ordnung war? Wenn Ben es irgendwann bereuen würde, mit ihm eine Familie gegründet zu haben und er alles verlieren würde?

„Hör auf zu denken Hux, es ist ja grauenhaft, jeden deiner Gedanken auf deinem Gesicht lesen zu können!“ Phasma lehnte an der Wand ihm gegenüber. „Als ob Ben Solo dich je aufgeben würde. Er würde jedes Omega, dass versuchen würde sich dich zu schnappen zerreißen!“

„Ich weiß,“ seufzte Hux und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Und dennoch steht es nicht in Stein gemeißelt …“

„Er hat sich von dir markieren lassen Hux! Das ist schon ein verdammt großer Schritt und zählt für gewöhnlich als 'in Stein gemeißelt'. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Jeder der euch in den letzten Monaten zusammen gesehen hat, weiß das ihr füreinander bestimmt seid.“ Auf Phasmas Gesicht breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen aus. „Und … du solltest dich vielleicht darauf vorbereiten, am Montag ein wenig gestutzt zu werden. Richterin Pava war nicht sonderlich erfreut über deinen Abgang. Ihr Wutausbruch konnte durch den Umstand gemildert werden, dass du Vater wirst … nichts desto trotz solltest du dich auf was vorbereiten.“

Hux rollte mit den Augen. Er wusste, dass Pava es nicht mochte, wenn man ihren Gerichtssaal verließ und schon gar nicht, wenn man nicht mehr zurückkam.  
Doch seine Prioritäten lagen im Moment einfach wo anders.  
Denn im Moment lagen sie bei seinem Freund und seinem Baby, die gerade aus dem OP geschoben wurden.

**=*=**

Rey und Phasma hatten sie bald verlassen, um der jungen Familie ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Die Schwestern hatten Ben wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gebracht und er war noch ein wenig benommen von der Narkose.  
Eine Schwester hatte das Neugeborene auf dem Arm getragen und hatte es Hux gegeben, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Nun saß Hux neben dem schlafenden Ben auf dem Bett und wiegte das schlafende Baby hin und her.

Es war ein Mädchen …  
Ihr perfektes kleines Mädchen. Hux konnte unter der Decke einen roten Flaum entdecken und ihre Wimpern waren so unglaublich lang, dass sie bereits ihre Wangen berührten. Und ihre Bäckchen waren wie kleine rote Äpfel.  
Sie war so perfekt …

Hux senkte seinen Blick, als er eine Hand spürte, die sich auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Ben sah ihn aus großen braunen Augen an und Hux schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ben stemmte sich hoch und Hux stützte ihn mit seinem freien Arm, damit er auch ihr Baby ansehen konnte.  
Bens Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er das kleine Wesen sah und er ließ seinen Finger über die Hand des Babys gleiten. Sie bewegte sich ein wenig und Ben zog seine Hand vorsichtig zurück, als ob er ihr wehgetan hatte.

„Sie ist so winzig,“ meinte er leise und suchte noch mehr Nähe bei Hux. „Was wenn ich ihr weh tu?“

Hux musste ein wenig Lächeln. „Du wirst ihr nicht wehtun Ben. Sie liebt dich und wir lieben sie und alles was jetzt passiert ist Neuland für uns.“ Er schob einen Finger unter Bens Kinn und zwang ihn hochzusehen. „Ich liebe dich Ben Solo.“ Hux beugte sich runter und küsste seinen Freund sanft auf die Lippen.

Ben schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ wieder einen Finger über die Hand des Mädchens gleiten. „Ich würde sie gerne Padme nennen. Nach meiner Großmutter.“

Hux sah auf das süße Mädchen auf seinem Arm und nickte. „Das klingt nach einer ziemlich guten Idee. Padme Solo.“

„Nein … Padme Hux-Solo. Du hast mich schließlich gefragt, ob ich dich heiraten möchte. Und das würde ich wirklich gern Ethan.“

Hux zog Ben noch fester an sich und grub sein Gesicht in das verschwitzte schwarze Haar. „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf dieser Welt.“

„Ich weiß,“ antwortete Ben mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln.

 

**=ONE YEAR LATER=**

Hux hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und freute sich auf einen ruhigen Abend mit seiner Familie. Er lockerte seine Krawatte, während er die letzten Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung nahm, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn.  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen öffnete er die Tür und hörte das quietschige Lachen von Padme. Allein diese Töne ließen alle Sorgen von ihm abfallen.  
Doch was er sah, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und in ihr Wohnzimmer trat, war einfach perfekt. Ben, gekleidet in einen dunkelblauen Sweater und eine schwarze Jeans, stand mitten im Zimmer, ein Bein auf das Sofa gestellt und Padme saß auf seinem Oberschenkel, nur in Windeln und ihrem Body. Die wilden roten Haare standen ihr in alle Richtungen davon und ihre großen braunen Augen beobachteten Ben dabei, wie er versuchte sich einen Löffel an die Nase zu hängen.

„Na … das gefällt dir was?“ fragte er mit fröhlicher Stimme und Padme lachte, versuchte mit ihren kleine Patschehändchen Ben den Löffel wegzunehmen.

Bens Lachen ging durch Hux wie der erste Strahl der Frühlingssonne und erwärmte ihn bis in sein Inneres. Er stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden und zog sich seine Anzugjacke aus und ging zu seinen Liebsten ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey … schau wer schon zu Hause ist Padme. Papa ist zu Hause!“

Ben ließ den Löffel sinken und nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm, ehe er in Richtung Hux ging. Padme sah nicht sonderlich zufrieden aus, das ihr Daddy nun mit ihrer Unterhaltung aufgehört hatte und sah böse auf Hux.  
Dieser konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, ehe er erst seine Tochter küsste und dann Ben. Ihr Kuss dauerte ein wenig länger und Padmes Finger krallten sich in Hux's Kragen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
Er löste sich von Ben und sah in ihre großen Augen. Sie hatten den gleichen Farbton wie Bens und Leias und wenn sie böse war, sah sie ihrer Großmutter erschreckend ähnlich. Hux gab ihr zur Entschuldigung einen Kuss.

„Hattet ihr einen schönen Tag?“ fragte er sie und Padme lachte leise, weil er sie ein wenig kitzelte.

„Oh ja,“ sagte Ben. „Wir waren heute zusammen im Studio und haben die Damerons ganz schön auf Trab gehalten, während Daddy seinen Kurs gegeben hat. Und dann sind wir noch durch den Central Park spaziert und haben die Enten gefüttert. Und eigentlich hätte sie jetzt ihr Schläfchen machen sollen, aber unsere Prinzessin ist kein bisschen müde. Ist doch so, oder Padme?“ Ben lupfte das Mädchen ein wenig und setzte sich an seine Hüfte.

„Das klingt ja nach einem aufregenden Tag. Und hattest du auch Spaß?“ fragte Hux nun an Ben gewandt.

Dieser lachte laut. „Es gibt nichts besseres, als unser Baby dabei zu beobachten, wie sie mit BB-8 durch das Studio tobt. Ich glaube manchmal, sie hätte auch ein kleiner pummliger Hund werden sollen.“ Hux lachte leise. „Ich hab das Video auf meinem Handy. Ich zeigs dir, wenn sie schläft.“

„Okay,“ lachte Hux. „Habt ihr schon gegessen?“

„Poe und Finn hielten es für eine clevere Idee, Padme mit Süßigkeiten zu füttern. Und sie hatte ihren Brei, als wir nach Hause gekommen sind. Sie ist also für heute bestens versorgt. Nicht wahr, Engelchen?“ Ben küsste sie auf die Wange. „Aber ich habe noch nichts gegessen. Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht was bestellen?“

Hux schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du setzt dich jetzt erst einmal auf das Sofa und ruhst dich ein wenig aus. Ich koche uns was zu essen.“

Ben beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und presste einen weiteren Kuss gegen Hux's Lippen. „Danke.“

Hux beobachtete, wie Ben sich mit Padme aufs Sofa setzte und die Füße hochlegte. Er krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes ein wenig nach oben und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er musste erst einmal schauen, was sie noch alles zu Hause hatten, damit er überhaupt kochen konnte.  
Hux entschied sich für ein Zitronenhähnchenfilet mit Blattspinat und Reis.

Während er das Essen herrichtete, verstummten die Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer und als er den Tisch deckte, riskierte er einen Blick.  
Ben und Padme waren eingeschlafen. Das kleine Mädchen lag wie ein Frosch auf der Brust ihres Vaters, dessen Arme auf ihrem Po und ihrem Rücken lagen, um ihr einen sicheren Halt zu geben. Bens Gesicht war auch ein wenig nach unten geneigt und seine Lippen berührten sanft die roten Haare des kleinen Mädchens.

Hux beobachtete die Beiden eine Weile, bis er das Essen wieder umrühren musste.  
Hätte man ihn vor ein paar Jahren gefragt, wie er sich seine Zukunft vorstellte, hätte er gesagt, dass ihm nichts wichtiger war, als seine Karriere. Das er sich auf seine Fälle konzentrieren wollte und eine Beziehung, geschweige denn eine Familie, überhaupt kein Thema für ihn wären.  
Doch dieser eine Abend, an dem Phasma ihn gezwungen hatte, mit ihr in diesen Club zu gehen … dieser eine Abend hatte sein Leben, seine Zukunft, völlig verändert.  
Dieser unglaublich attraktive, große, dunkelhaarige, trainierte Yoga-Lehrer hatte seine Zukunft geändert.  
Ben hatte ihm gezeigt, was es hieß jemanden bedingungslos zu lieben, jemanden vertrauen zu können und er hatte ihm das größte Geschenk seines Lebens gemacht.

Jetzt, mit dreißig, konnte er sagen, dass er alles erreicht hatte, was er sich je erträumt hatte. Auch wenn es ihm nie so klar gewesen war, bis es schließlich passiert war.  
Er hatte eine Familie. Einen Mann … einen unglaublichen Mann und eine wunderschöne, gesunde Tochter.  
Und wer konnte schon sagen, vielleicht würde in den nächsten Jahren noch das ein oder andere Geschwisterchen für Padme dazu kommen. Hux wusste, dass sich Leia und Han über mehr Enkel freuen würden.

Wenn man ihn heute fragen würde, was er sich für seine Zukunft wünschte, würde Hux vermutlich mit 'Nichts' antworten.  
Denn die Zukunft konnte nichts mehr für ihn bereithalten, weil er bereits jetzt alles hatte, was er sich erträumen konnte.

**-Fin-**

 

**Inspiration:**

http://bigleosis.tumblr.com/post/140281475807/kylloxren-yes-hux-says-and-surprises-them

http://bigleosis.tumblr.com/post/140267047182/hardyness-cutenessoverload-ft-adam-sackler

http://bigleosis.tumblr.com/post/140274644982/gwencocos-say-my-name-say-my-name


End file.
